Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
by Zephren
Summary: Ganon has control of the Triforce and Zelda is in prision. Impa, the last Sage left awake has the taken the task to protect her village. Link...his destiny awaits him on a stormy night...
1. Default Chapter

Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past

Note: I have rewrote this on a whim..because of bordem and the desire to write again, plus my first one if anyone remembers it did not take off as I hoped. Enjoy this first chapter...another is to come shortly.

The world has changed but as they say the more things change the more they stay the same...how haunting the words are. One thousand years ago a desert wizard name Ganondorf Dragmire stole the Triforce of Power and dominated the land. Luckily there rose a young man named Link and took upon a heavy quest through time to defeat the wizard. Even though Ganon was beaten and his power sealed away, his threat loomed in the shadows and hearts of the people.

Years past and the story turned to legend and the legend became myth. Though seven men were chosen to be guardians of what is known as the Sacred Realm. The king of this era needing to unify the lands and keep the enemies from gaining the powers of the two remaining Triforce, placed them back in the Sacred Realm, for the shadow was no longer looming, or not to their knowledge. Peace rained for many years, until a severe famine struck the lands, on the verge of another war the king called out to anyone who could cure this. Unlucky for him that the answer was from the very shadow that the legends told of.

A wizard by the name Agahnim came and cured the famine with magic not seen in the realm, the Seven were skeptics but the King gave him position of chief adviser for keeping the lands from going to war. Rumors said Agahnim ruled the country side with his magic and the king as his puppet, how close to the truth those rumors were. Somehow under the watch of the Seven, Ganon took control of the Triforce, turning the Sacred Realm into a dark twisted version of itself. Having used Agahnim as his puppet, it is only a matter of time before both realms are connected and the flood of evil begins pouring into this land.

Princess Zelda aware of the situation has formed an underground army of Hylain Knights that have not been corrupted by the wizard. She seeks the legendary Hero of Time, who will show when great evil threatens the land. The search has not been easy many knights have fallen and the Princess locked in her own dungeon. The few that remain hide in the Lost woods protecting the only weapon that has the strength of withstanding the might of the Triforce.

Hidden in the ruins of the Temple of Time, the Master Sword sleeps, waiting to awake by the Hero of Time...to be used once again.

Outside the Temple of Time

Agahnim's scouts have located the last of the Hylain Knights and won't leave until they are dead. Unfortunately for them, the Knights are making sure that they do not leave.

"Agahnim has sent our own brothers against us!" Clashing of swords echo through the woods. The battle is fierce but quick, the scouts being dispatched by the more organized Hylain soldiers. "Forgive me bother," Seph asks has he thrusts his blade into the scout that is under him. His long brown hair blows into the cold wind as he looks up into the dim light coming through the tree tops. "Goddess....give us strength...for we are lost...."


	2. Link

Chapter 2 : Link

Kakariko Village, home to the Sage of Shadow, and the last standing free part in the entire realm. Imp has grown old in her time, watching and protecting her hometown, but she knows that she can not hold back the evil that stirs outside the gates.

Impa watches her daughter talk to a young man, he white hair pulled behind her in a pony tail. Her eyes a heavy with worry, this is her first daughter in the many centuries that she has been alive, now an evil that she can not win against it threatens them both. The other Sages have long been asleep, not wanting to interfere with the rest of Hyrule, only she remains, watching and hating every minute that passes because there is not anything she can do. She will protect her village if attacked and her daughter, only if they could find the Hero of Time.

"Rose honey, time to come in." The wind blows though the trees, a sign of a stormy night. Impa looks around, the village has changed over the years, the well to the Shadow Realm long sealed shut, the windmill now gone. Her eyes narrow has she watches people hurry into their homes, thunder sounds in the distance. It's going to be a long night and she must be ready for what is about to transpire here. "Rose, say goodbye to your friend, I need you in here now."

Rose pushes her platinum blonde locks out of her eyes, "I guess I have to go now." She smiles at her friend, her blue eyes twinkle with young love. The bottom of her green dress ruffles in the wind, "A kiss for the journey home?" The blonde haired boy raises an eyebrow, "Er....that would be nice..." He stutters for an answer. Rose kisses him on the cheek, "Come see me in the morning, we can have breakfast together." The boy smiles, "Your mother makes the best." He bows and runs off as the rain droplets start falling.

"See you in the morning Link!!" Rose turns and heads inside, Impa watches the boy closely. "If the Princess does not do it.....I will," she thinks to herself as she walks inside the safety of her house.

Rose sits on her bed, grabbing a brush and running it through her hair. Impa looks out the window as the rain falls, "Hon...the next few days are going to be a trying time." Rose looks up in confusion, "how so?" Impa rubs her forehead, "The rumor is that Agahnim has taken control of the ruling of this land," she sighes, "Only it is not a rumor." Rose's eyes widen, "How can it be...." Her thoughts go to Link who is on his journey home. Impa grabs a small sword with the Sheikah symbol built into the hilt of the sword, the handle if bound in the finest black leather of the land. Impa hands the sword to her daughter, "Promise me only to use this when it is needed." Rose nods her head, "I promise mother."

Link makes it inside his house just as the heaviest amounts of rain begin to fall. "Just made it, wouldn't you say uncle?" Taben smiles, "As always you push your luck." Taben watches the rain beat against the window, as Steward of Hyrule it is his duty to protect it if anything happens to the King or the Princess, but Agahnim has released him of those duties. He knows if he does not act soon, something dreadful will happen to the Princess.

Late in the night dreams of old battles haunt Link, picture of people from Hyrule's past flash in his head. He sits up in his bead, sweat dots his forehead, a faint voice echoes in his head. "Link....Help me...," the voice is soft like a womans, "I am locked in the dungeon of Hyrule Castle...." Link looks around it's evident that his uncle left hours ago. "Please....this is a request from your Princess....I need your help..." Link rubs his forehead, grabs his green tunic and pulls it over his brown pants. Tightening his belt he grabs his boots and slips them on. Getting the lamp from his chest, he heads out into the rain towards Hyrule Castle.

Crossing the bridge to the castle he looks at the closed wooden doors, no sign of the castle guards can be seen. Zelda's voice echoes in his head, "Around the right side of the castle is an entrance hidden in the bushes...find it and you will be inside." The pathway leads to a dead-end if one does not know where to look, Link lifts the middle bush to find a ladder leading down into Hyrule Castle. He sighs, "Here goes nothing," he says beginning his journey.

At the bottom her finds one of the two people he is looking for, "Uncle Taben," he shouts running to his aide. Badly hurt his uncle looks up, "Link...I hoped to keep you out of this...." He lifts up his sword and shield, "Take these...this task is yours now...rescue the Princess and keep her safe.." He winces in pain, "It will not be easy and the enemy has many people moving against you....but you must." He takes Link's hand and a surge of energy swarms though his body. "Go..I will be fine do not hesitate for the Guard are the very best..use what I taught you..." Taben's body fades leaving Link for the first time in his life alone, and in times like this to be alone is the last thing anyone wants.

Link holds back the tears that want to be released, "For you uncle..." He grabs the sword and sheath's it, strapping it around his waist. Picking up the shield, he adjusts himself to the new weight, "I am coming Princess..." As Link steps though the door that leads to the rest of the castle his destiny or fate, whatever you may call it, is about to unfold in front of him in ways he never thought possible.


End file.
